The Lion of Wondla
by Princess Kassie
Summary: Not actually this category. I chose this because the story is connected to it. Read it please. Llewella wasn't expecting this. One moment she is riding a bus in London, the next she is 3000 years in the future accompanied by a preteen girl, alien, and living robot. Rated K now might change.
1. Chapter 1

The Lion of Wondla

_"Do you think Oz could give me courage?" asked the Cowardly Lion. _

_"Just as easily as he could give me brains," said the Scarecrow._

_"Or me a heart," said the Tin Woodman._

_"Or send me and Toto back to Kansas," said Dorothy._

_"Then, if you don't mind, I'll go with you," said the Lion, "for my life is simply unbearable without a bit of courage."_

_(The Wonderful Wizard of Oz by L. Frank Baum.)_

This story is from the Wondla series. I really wasn't sure what category to put it in after I hit books since Fanfiction doesn't have it yet. I chose this because it is (if Wizard of Oz) connected to the story in a vital way anyway even if you aren't looking for this story check it out. I hope you like it!

Chapter 1 Where the heck am I?

_A/N (Author's Note) A quick warning to my readers I have taken plenty of creative leeway with this story to make it more real for me. So if you read this story and find parts, descriptions or conversations that aren't in the actual book (The Search for Wondla) there please remember there is an OC in this story and that I have taken creative leeway. Also I do not own this story, only my OC and the changes I make to the story._

My name is Llewella (Lew-Ella), but everyone pretty much calls me Ella. I was eighteen, almost nineteen, when I suddenly got sent to the future. This is my story, actually it's my journal which you're reading but it's the same thing essentially. My name is sort of a home made version of Llewelyn (Lew-E-lyn) _(A/N if I got this pronunciation wrong please tell me)_ a boy's name meaning lion like. The other part of the title I gave my journal, WondLa, well you'll have to find out by reading the rest. Most girls would be bothered by someone reading their journal, not me, because if you are reading this it means that I'm probably dead or gone home somehow. If anyone here can actually read English. Well, that's unfair, Eva can read English very well. Right you're reading this to hear this story, not my crazy babbling. Sorry. My story starts the day I woke up with a serious migraine, hanging upside down, with absolutely no idea of what had just happened…

Llewella's head ached, a deep throbbing pain which she recognized as another migraine. *I hate hay fever* she though moodily, reaching up to rub sleep out of her eyes. With a blink, her eyes were open and then shut less then a second later. *Owww, why do migraines always hurt so much? Where's a pack of Tylenol when you need one?* she silently complained before realizing something wasn't right, one of her legs was asleep. Actually that wasn't the thing that wasn't right, it was the weight she felt, her hands were heavy and hanging above her head, while her feet were asleep. This lead her to one conclusion. She was hanging upside down.  
Confused and worried, Llewella decided that she would risk worsening the migraine to see just where she was. Slowly she cracked her eyes open. Once they adjusted to the light and she adjusted to the shooting pain enough to ignore it she looked around. She was in a large oval clearing, near the centre was a large pile of loot.

On the top was her black backpack purse which held everything Llewella or as everyone called her Ella, thought was important. A empty journal and notepad to jot down things like shopping lists and school supplies. A large pack of Tylenol for her migraines and enough pads and tampons to last two to three months. It also her wallet which held her savings and cards like health care, social security, etc. and her emergency kit. Two LED flashlights, solar powered battery charger (don't even ask how much it cost), an extra set of rechargeable batteries, a small first aid kit (band aids, tenser bandages and a Polysporn tube) another pack of Tylenol, a lighter, a small pocket knife and a needle and medical thread just in case. On the outside a red metal one litre bottle clattered against another rucksack, heavily laden with objects.

Turning her head away from the pile she saw at least three dozen creatures trapped, some in glass containers while others were tied to trees or bushes. The things was she didn't recognize a single creature as familiar. The creatures in the glass jars looked like insects that had somehow grown to the height of one to three feet. The rest were complexity foreign, there was a bird that had six wings, three on each side, though only one pair was very large, the other two 'wings' were more like three inch long moveable flaps on either side of the wings. The bird was a creamy white and rich peacock blue, it's head shaped somewhat like a pelican's head that was upside down. The bird was squawking and trying to fly, one of its wings pinned down by a heavy rock.

On the other side of the clearing two giant animals, the first as tall as an elephant the second quite a bit smaller, stood. They were tied to a three with some kind of green rope. Each creature was covered in a clay coloured bumpy armour, they had a round head and late bulging eyes. They reminded Ella somewhat of wood lice with three thick legs on either side and a huge fin like tail. Turning her head directly to the left, facing the tree she was tied to showed nothing except boring old tree. Except the tree didn't look like the normal trees that she saw everyday at home.

With a frown of confusion, Llewella turned her head in the other direction and nearly screamed, quickly covering her face. Blushing deeply she peeked out from behind her fingers. A lanky blue creature was tied to a green rope connected to the tree. That wasn't what made her scream though, it was the fact that he was wearing a loincloth and hanging upside down. Carefully inspecting him Ella realized that luckily the loincloth was flipped over his body protecting her from seeing his 'manly pieces' for which she was very grateful. Carefully inspecting him Ella realized the blue was more grey then blue, like old paint that had hadn't been touched up in a long time. His legs were long and muscled with huge thighs that bent backwards like a horses or dogs before the ankle which bent forward. His foot, if she could really call that was made of large padded toes, which could easily splay outwards to get a better grip on whatever serf ace he was on. He wore a thick jacket that looked similar to a windbreaker covered in many trinkets tied on with various pieces of string.

Looking past him Llewella gasped, there on the opposite side of all these strange things, was a preteen girl. True the girl was dressed strangely, but she was another human in this strange place promising Ella that there was a way for her to get out of this crazy mess. Except the girl was unconscious and hanging my her foot off the tree, just like she was and the greyish blue creature was. It was then the girl, groaned and opened her eyes. They were a soft rich light blue a very pretty combination when compared to her light sandy-blond hair and fair skin, very different from Llewella's honey coloured hair, grey eyes, and skin the colour of brown sugar. Well that's what happens when you're dad's an Ozzie and you're mom's British.

It was then she heard a deep bellow, not to dissimilar to a bulls bellow. Turning her head in that direction Ella saw the giant sow bug as she had decided to call it, and it's miniature version beside it, looking antsy. The bigger one bellowed again as a new creature appeared between them. This creature reminded Llewella of a giant badger. If a giant badger could have nine limbs. The creature was using two of it's limbs as legs while leaving it's tail which I had counted as a limb because of the two feet on either end, dragging behind it. It was striped in various shades of dappled grey and the markings were almost identical to a badgers on the face, which was absolutely tiny compared to its eight foot high body, or it would have been if it would stop slouching. Though actually, Ella was rather glad for the slouch, since that changed his hight from eight feet tall to seven or six foot ten. Though she was only estimating. It turned slightly so she could see its tiny yellow eyes, similar to a cat or owls eyes, and the pike in its hand.

Llewella's POV

I gasped in shock, fear running through me. What if I decided to kill me or the girl? There was nothing I could do to stop it. Luckily it didn't seem like it was interested in me, turning instead towards the smaller armoured animal. There was a whirring sound and the pike, or more accurately, lance sparked with electricity. The creature, which I realized was the same creature which had captured all of us pointed the lance between the eyes of the smaller creature muttering in a strange language, "Tuda Neem" it then shot the small giant sow bug. The sow bug creature slumped to the ground, dead, as its companion bellowed again. The bellow was longer this time, like a cry of agony. Was this creature intelligent enough to understand what just happened? I wasn't sure.  
I stared at the creature, no hunter, who had captured us as he dragged the carcass across the camp. I felt empty. My father had hinted plenty of times, often taking me with him. I had seen him kill plenty of animals, but this was... different, excessive. Was the huntsman going to kill us all? Me and the girl included? Would he eat us? I felt sick to my stomach thinking that so I closed my eyes, trying to ignore the sounds of the huntsman eating his kill… raw. "Kap und gabbo… . Ta, broog iffa yu nabba." I heard the hunter say softly. I shuddered as the creature wailed again.

"Oeeah. Te banga nee peezil." I paused, that was a different voice, and closer then the huntsman. Wincing I opened my eyes again as my head suddenly decided to let me know that I had ignored my migraine for to long. The blue grey creature was awake now and looking at the girl, pointing at the dead animal, or more accurately the remains of the dead animal. My stomach lurched again. "You're not dead!" the girl cried, sending another wave of pain through my head at the shrillness in the voice. I hate migraines.  
"What the bloody heck is going on?" I demanded. The two spun their heads around to look at me, the blue dude stared at me in astonishment while the girl grinned. "Oh good! You're alive! I can't believe that I've met another human and-" I shot her a look, "Not now." I said, "I think we are all in big trouble unless we escape soon." The girl nodded, pointing at the huntsman, "this monster is holding us all prisoner. We've got to figure a way out of here." With a determined face the girl tried to lift herself up to grab her foot. My head got a stab of pain just thinking about it.

"Dat, dat." Mr. Blue dude said waving one large finger, his hands were of a similar make as his feet. To my astonishment he began kicking one foot until he was spinning around in circles. The girl seemed to know what he was doing and began mimicking the movement quickly gaining altitude like he was. I yelped as he whizzed by me, nearly colliding with me. Then he and the girl smashed into each other. He caught her around the waist before she could sail off. Now the two were holding on to each other. The huntsman stopped cutting up the animal and cocked his head. We all froze, holding our breaths. Within a few seconds he was back to cutting up the wiggly meat.

We all sighed in relief before the lanky blue creature spoke again. "Peesa van shuuzu" he said gesturing upwards. The girl looked confused, "What? I don't understand." "Peesa," the strange creature insisted, once again pointing up. My headache was going away as my migraines usually did after an hour or so. Maybe whatever had caused the allergic reaction was no longer near whatever it was I was able to start thinking straight. "Up? You want me to go up?" The girl asked the lanky blue creature. I so need names for them I just can't keep calling them girl and lanky creature. "Ta Ta!" my blue companion said nodding his head enthusiastically, confusion cross the girl's features. "I've tried that already, I can't lift myself, I'm too-" with a roll of his eyes our companion lifted the girl up, effective loosening her bond.

The huntsman stood and we all froze again, but he just ambled over and slapped the surviving animal in the face. I clenched my fists feeling fully ready to knock his to kingdom come for mistreating an animal. The girl turned back to our companion "Peesa, do it again." With a great effort the lanky blue creature pulled the girl higher. Suddenly her foot fell out of her boot and the lanky creature lost his grip.

The girl hit the ground with a little "oomph" there was a few seconds were she regained her breath. She sat up and crawled to the lanky blue creature and tried to lift him. "Dat dat dat." he said shaking his hand before pointing upwards. The girl and I both looked up to see a nasty bruise around his leg, I guess since he wasn't wearing shoes or socks like the girl and I the noose had injured him. The girl frowned then nodded and turned towards me, "Don't even try," I stated, "I'm not going to be of any help at this point, my name's Llewella, what's yours?" "Eva Nine."

Journal entry:

I must admit, when she said Nine I was confused. People where I live don't use numbers in names with the exception of Jacob Two-Two and I highly doubt that she repeated everything nine times since I had heard her speak and she had not repeated herself out of habit. I still haven't asked her why she has a number, then again at the moment anything about her life is a bit sensitive. Oh look at the time, Eva has really began to love 2 o'clock which is story time. Boy won't she be surprised with how many sequels her favourite story has!

End of journal entry.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Escape

_This chapter should explain some things that weren't in the first chapter. If anyone wants to see what Eva, Rovander, and Ella's other companion (who will be met either in chapter three or four, probably four) copy and paste this: _

_I do not own The Search for Wondla or this picture above, I do, however own Llewella._

I watched as Eva crawled across the clearing, my fingers crossed. If the huntsman turned around right now he would see her crawling to the pile. Eva was going to get a knife to cut our lanky blue companion and me free. There! She was at the pile. She pulled out a knife but also two other things, a vest of some kind to go over her dress like costume and a roundish metal object.

Eva rummaged around a few more seconds before crawling back. Halfway there she paused, looking around before shaking her head and continuing on. She then hurried over and handed the knife to our lanky friend. He pointed to me, then the woods, then to Eva and to another direction of the woods "Tasha, zaata. Tasha, zaata." I don't think Eva picked up on his meaning, but I did. He was telling us to split up. Eva's only response was, "No. I'll help you, but you've got to help me." Our companion rolled his eyes, "Bluh sizzu feezi."

Eva crawled into the tree above us and waited. After about five minutes the huntsman turned around with six or seven large slabs of meat in his hands. It was then he glanced at us and realized that he was missing a prisoner only a lone boot hanging in the tree.  
"Feezi meed!" He bellowed, storming over to us "Ya bettee meer de hagrim Ruzunder. Wha Sheesha?" He demanded poking the blue creature. So one of those words had to be related to my friend there. Picking the one that seemed most likely to be directed to him I repeated "Ruzunder?" silently praying it wasn't a swear or insult. Both turned to me.  
"Oops." It was then I heard a slight rustling and then bird cries. The huntsman looked away, and plunged into the forest as loud and clear came a distant voice crying "Who's ready to warm up with some jumping jacks!" The huntsman plunged past us. My lanky blue friend turned to look at me and spoke. I didn't understand the words it was something like "Feezi de Olpo Keet?" I shook my head, "sorry still don't understand you." He rolled his eyes and pulled the knife out of his jacket, reaching up and cutting himself free. He hit the ground before standing, one foot raised, he limped over to me and passed me the knife. I took the sickle shaped knife and reached up, finally managing to cut myself loose. I hit the ground with a hard thud. Eva was down from the tree so she headed over and helped me up then grabbed our lanky friend (I was still unsure if Ruzunder was his name) and hop dashed to the loot pile, where Eva helped him grab his stuff while I grabbed mine and pulled it against my back.

I hardly noticed when Eva turned and walked away, to busy with making sure I had everything and checking out my ankle, which was sore and would probably get a bruise. My sock and some of my sneaker had protected it. With a sigh I adjusted my black purse over my blue tank top, then brushed down my black coloured jeans. I then looked up and noticed that our friend was shoving stolen items into his sack, "Hey! Listen I don't particularly care if you can't speak my language but this is not okay!" I slapped his hand away from some sort of container, "You're stealing! That's not cool! Stop." His response was to try to shove the stolen items at me. I dumped them back in the pile. We promptly began shouting at each other… in our different languages.  
"Feezi gaveet!"  
"Don't steal!"

It was at the same time that we suddenly realized that Eva wasn't around. We both stopped and looked up. She was desperately pushing the giant sow bug backwards, it wasn't moving. The lanky blue creature came up speaking quickly his hands moving so fast it was impossible to understand him. Eva didn't respond. Giving up he hobbled away into the forest. Leaning heavily on a staff. Realizing that she wasn't going to give up I joined her in pushing the creature backwards. Finally Eva lost it, exclaiming "Move back!" The creature paused then shuffled back. The snare loosed and Eva fell to her but. On the opposite side of the clearing the huntsman bolted towards us, throwing down Eva's metal device and grabbing its weapon. "Naaza Ruzunder Keet!" He demanded. Eva and I darted towards the snare, hoping to be able to cut it. The huntsman jumped, landing squarely on the creature's back. With a cry I pulled Eva under it, rolling over her, shielding her with my body. Eva squirmed from under me, grabbing the noose on the animal's leg and cutting it off, freeing the creature. I crawled up to her as the huntsman shouted something, my heart was pounding to much to pay attention. What I did comprehend was the whirring of the electric lance. I grabbed Eva, a strong motherly instinct taking over as I tried to protect her. I prepared to be squished under the weight of the giant animal over us.

BOOM! I winced. Nothing happened.  
"Ovansa say tateel?" Eva and I looked up to met the indigo eyes of our companion. With a smile I crawled out from under the animal, Eva right behind me, beaming like the sun.  
"Gabu Baasteel." He spat glaring at the unconscious huntsman, throwing down the gun shaped weapon he was carrying. Eva wandered over to the unconscious huntsman, and after taking a quick look to insure that she was safe I followed our purple eyed friend in freeing all the creatures in the clearing.

Once we were done we returned to Eva, the giant sow bug standing behind her.  
"Feezi!" our male companion cried, "Zaata! Zaata!" He used a wide brimmed hat to gesture, directing us. He hopped, using a long knobby polished walking stick as a crutch.  
"Here, let me help you." Eva said, reaching for him while at the same time eyeing his foot.  
"Dat, dat, dat." he said he pointed  
at Eva and me, "Feezi Zaata," to a part of the forest, then to himself "Rovander Zaata," and a different part of the forest. I smiled inwardly proud that I had been correct on his name. Eva moved forward and shook her head, "No, you won't make it and I'm lost. You promised you'd help me."  
"Bluh." Ruzunder replied throwing his hands up in the air and rolling his eyes. A groan made us all spin around. The huntsman seemed to be waking up.

"Bloody-" I cursed, looking for what would be the best way to escape. He had been unconscious for only ten minutes, even if we knocked him out again, we would never get far enough away to escape. Eva was defiantly not on the same page as I was, "oh no," she gasped, "he's waking up, let's zap him again." The creature hooted loudly, Eva's head swirled around. She stared at it for a few seconds while Ruzunder grabbed the electrical weapon. I stared between the two, not quite sure what I should do.

"Zaata zaata zaata!" Our friend cried.  
"Wait!" Eva called. Jumping into action I quickly called "Dat!" That caught his attention. I knew it was a negative, whether it was no or don't or something similar I had no idea. It was then the huntsman woke up, "Grasset de fugill Ruzunder!" He shouted. Eva started to turn.  
"No!" I cried, "I'll help him. Get on it!" With a firm nod she climbed on the beast.  
"Use me as a crutch!" I called, leaning slightly. Once he had leaned his weight on me we speed hopped to the animal. I used my momentum to force him on while I climbed on after wrapping one hand around Eva, and rooting myself with my feet and spare hand. Eva held on to the creature while Ruzunder placed on hand on my shoulder, the other holding his wide-brimmed floppy hat. The huntsman was standing and striding forward, his rifle charging with a loud hum.  
"Go!" Eva screamed.

Journal entry  
Take off was impossible to describe, it still is. One second we were on the ground, the next we were in the air feeling giddy like we were on some sort of carnival ride. I can though tell you how it happened, I have watched 'water bears' take off quite a few times when not riding them so I can freely explain that. The tail comes out from behind the legs, it flat and long, shaped like a fin from a fish. The water bear pulls it against him and snaps it against the ground, pushing off with his back legs at the same time. The force of this blow sends the water bear soaring up and forward. Usually the peak hight of the jump is anywhere between thirty to ninety feet high. Otto is a strong jumper, his jump is pretty close to ninety feet. Oh and there's Rovee, wondering what I'm doing. He's been keeping a close eye on me since, well… you'll have to keep reading and find out.  
End of journal entry

Eva Nine's POV  
It had been a rough day for Eva Nine. First, she got into a fight with Muthr, her 'mother'. Muthr was actually a robot who had raised Eva in her underground home called a Sanctuary. Second, a strange intruder had attacked her home forcing Eva to evacuate… without Muthr. Thirdly Eva had suddenly realized that she was nowhere near prepared for life above the surface and that it was totally different from the way it was shown in the holo shows. The holographic images of how the world was supposed to look like we're radically different from the way it was for real. Creatures, aliens, that spoke a different language, birds with six wings, stones that turned out to be some sort of flying animal, trees that ate animals, and trees that walked.

It had been a terror filled adventure and all Eva wanted was to go home to Muthr. She had been sick and tired of this, it was to much for a girl of twelve years to handle. Or that was what she had thought until the intruder who had recaptured her and another strange creature, pushed her into the clearing. The first thing she saw was the giant pile of loot in the centre of the clearing, her eyes then looked around taking in all the captured animals and the supplies that clearly belonged to the intruder.

It was then she saw her. Dangling upside down from a tree, was a human. Another human. Eva had dreamed all her life that one day she would meet another human, to talk to someone who was flesh, not metal, not imaginary. This human girl, no she wasn't a girl she was much older then Eva was, had dark skin, a light tan? Eva had never seen a person with a real tan, then again, she had never seen a real human besides herself. The woman had sandy-blond hair which was the same hair colour as Eva's.

What had caught Eva's attention the most was not the colour of her skin or hair, it was her clothes. Not even on holo's had Eva seen anyone wear anything besides climate-fibre, the clothes that Eva wore shifted and changed to cool or warm her body. Her clothes also could adapt and change to the styles and colours varied but nowhere close to this girls. She wore a black skintight shirt with no sleeves and a scoop neck and her pants… were blue with a large hole over the right knee. They were made out of a material that Eva Nine had never seen before, the shirt was also made out of a foreign fabric. And what in the world was she wearing on her feet? The socks were thin and tight against the leg but folded over several times so they became thick right above the ankle. The shoes looked nothing like any sneakboots Eva had seen in her life. They cut off below her ankle, had strings tied in bows at the top, and didn't seem to have a odometer which was customary in the left of every pair of sneakboots.

Now Eva eyed the woman, Llewella, out of the corner of her eye. Eva was delighted to have met another human, but Llewella, had been so… what was the word? Strange. She had fought with their companion, the lanky creature who she had met living in an abandoned sanctuary but protected her and then helped him. She also seemed to use the word bloody a lot. Eva wanted to ask Llewella everything, everything and anything. What was it like to live in a town full of humans, what were her cloths made out of, what was the name of the town she lived in, was she raised by a robot too? So many questions and Eva had no idea when she would get the time to ask them all. It was insane, completely crazy that he had finally met up with another human and had no idea what to ask her first. Turning her head slightly Eva saw Llewella grin as she began to giggle uncontrollably.

Llewella's POV  
The speed made my eyes water. As we began to descend I started giggling insanely as my stomach fluttered. Whenever I rode carnival rides, I started giggling so this ride which reminded me so much of those rides gave me the same response. Ruzunder had his lips set tight, his hand squeezing mine. Eva shrieking with delight. Finally the creature descended and hit the ground softly, well softly for a ten ton giant.  
"We did it!" Eva cried, throwing her hands into the air as if we had won a marathon. Ruzunder rolled off, looking a little green around the gills, Eva slid off giggling, I sighed and jumped off, catching myself in a crouch with one hand on the ground. I stood, brushing my hands off on my pants, finally relaxing.  
"Ewa seetha tadasha," I turned to see Ruzunder pat Eva on the back. He then turned to me and raised his eyebrows. I responded in kind before speaking, "Ruzunder?" I asked pointing at him. He grimaced then forced smiled and nodded. I probably butchered his name.  
"Llewella," I said pointing at myself.  
"Lazwella." I shook my head, "Lew-Elle-Ah" Eva walked over looking at me in surprise. Ruzunder rolled his eyes.

Suddenly a thoughtful expression crossed his features, "Zuzu, Zuzu," he murmured, one finger up in the universal sign for 'wait a minute' as he searched through his pack.  
"Oeeah!" he cried, pulling out two metal balls. With a smile he plopped one in my hand, and the other in Eva's quickly adding "Kip." I looked at Eva, confused. I hadn't heard that word before which meant I had no idea what it represented. He pointed at his throat which was covered with thick almost white whiskers before repeating the previous word twice.  
"Eat?" Eva asked incredulous, "I don't think I can eat metal-"  
"You can't," I added. Who raised Eva? She should know metal wasn't edible by anyone's standards, course he's an alien so you never know… my thoughts trailed off with a "Dat dat dat feezi," from Ruzunder. He quickly moved forward grabbing our hands and lifting them up towards our mouths.

"Doot, doot… ba kip."  
"Talk?" Eva asked, while I inspected the ball. There was a whirring sound and Eva's ball lit up with little green pulsing lights.  
"Cool." I said as mine did the same. There was another set of whirring sounds before two identical clouds of dust spewed out of the top of the orbs. I inspected the dust. It was completely unimpressive. I raised my head just catching the last of the conversation between Ruzunder and Eva.  
"You want us to breathe the dust in? I don't know…" before I could even ask what she meant he bent down and blew into her face, spinning around he did the same to me.

I saw red.  
"Why you-!"  
"Are you trying to kill me?" Eva exclaimed, cutting off my sentence.  
"You should be darn glad that I don't strangle you right here and now!"  
"So you can just keep you're stupid glow ball!" Eva and I took a deep breath while our companion sat back on his heals and chuckled.  
"What are you laughing about." Eva and I exclaimed at the same time. Ruzunder smiled, the way you would smile at a spoiled child, "Yes, continue kipping." I did a double take. There was absolutely no way. It wasn't possible. People can't suddenly change language like that.

Eva was way ahead of me on this one.  
"You want me to talk into this ball… which is recording my voice… and then… It's a translator!" I turned and stared at Eva in astonishment, a translator? Well I had already met several aliens why not translator technology? This disturbed me, I was defiantly no longer in England. But then where was I?

Well Toto, it seems that I am royally screwed.

My thoughts were pulled back to the clearing when Ruzunder pulled out a little ball just like ours and smiled.  
"I am Rovander Kit, an old creature in a new world," he said gesturing with his free hand. Eva copied the gesture as best she could then said "I am Eva… Eva Nine, a new creature in an old world." I stormed in between them, my fear and frustration at my situation suddenly exploding

"And I'm Llewella Cooper, the person who is bloody well mad at both of you!"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 No way!

Yeah… that didn't go over well. I think I scared both Eva and Rovander. I am embarrassed to say that I had been pronouncing his name the entire time. After I calmed down and apologized Eva promptly asked me why I say bloody. I responded it was a word that I said when I was upset and that I was sorry. She shrugged it off but then asked me why I was dressed that way, which eventually lead to a very awkward conversation…

"These? What's wrong with them? I asked gesturing to my outfit. Rovander was riding the large creature which Eva had told me she called Otto beside us, under my instance.  
"I've never seen anything like them. Is that where the humans where you live wear? Can I met them!" I raised my hands in mocking surrender, "Whoa, slow down there, I'm only wearing Nike, jeans and a tank top, it isn't like top fashion or anything. I'm a pretty relaxed person when it comes to what I wear. Why do you want to know anyway? And what do you mean by humans where I live?" Eva shrugged, "I grew up in an underground sanctuary, I never met any other humans before. I always wanted to but Muther wouldn't allow me to go to any other sanctuaries. What sanctuary did you grow up in?" I stared at Eva in astonishment, "Underground sanctuary? I grew up with my mom and dad in London. What's a Muther?" Eva looked aghast, "Muther's a robot, she raised me." I stared at her, sudden understanding and horror filling me.  
"Eva, what date is it?" She stopped walking for a second before lightly saying, "June… 5th or 6th, I lost track." I shook my head, "What year is it." With a strange look in my direction she replied, "It's the year five hundred forty-two." It was my turn to stop walking, stunned. How in the world did I suddenly end up over three thousand years in the future!

~

We stopped at the edge of the forest, I had not spoken a word, still processing the lighting bolt fact that I was three thousand some years in the future. How the heck did that happen, my last memory was falling asleep in the bus on my way home from a long day of work. Otto went off to graze while Eva and Rovander sat down. I wandered over to a log, still in my thoughts before sitting down.

"So that weird tasting dust is what allows me to understand you?" Eva asked, I began eavesdropping to distract myself from my dilemma.  
"Yes, yes. That 'dust' is actually tiny transmitters. They send a signal to the ball, the vocal transcoder, which I gave you."  
"Most everyone has one. Keep that transcoder near you at all times and you'll understand whomever you encounter."  
"Wow, everyone huh? Could I talk to the trees with it?" Rovander shot Eva a look, "Don't be ridiculous, everyone knows that trees speak a language only they understand." With a sigh he pulled off his rucksack and relaxing for a second before leaning over to inspect his injured foot.  
"So who's the big scary guy? Why is he after us?" Eva asked.

I stood up and moved towards her, finally taking a seat on a small rock on her left, starting to feel truly interested.  
"Ah, the Dorcean?" Rovander said lightly starting to pull up the moss around him, "His name is Besteel. He claims that he hunts for the queen. He's a ruffian and a thug as far as I'm concerned." His soft fleshy ear, much like the ear of a dog, but thinner and ragged raised for a second before dropping back into place.

"Why did he destroy my home? Why is he after us?" She asked, shuddering.  
"Us? I don't know if he's after us, Eva Nine. I think he's after you two" I looked up, "I disagree, he seemed more then a little miffed at you when we got away." Rovander shrugged, "For some reason he thought I was luring Eva away from him."  
"After me! Why! I didn't do anything to him! That doesn't make sense!" Her eyes were so wide it was almost comical, almost.  
"I wish I could tell you more." Rovander said lightly, "But Basteel is not one to disclose such things." Eva looked away, her brow furrowed as she clenched her hands nervously.

Once I was sure she wasn't listening I turned to Rovander, "You could be gentler with her, she's only a kid." I said pointedly. Rovander shrugged. Otto, the water bear as Eva's Omnipod identified him, bellowed turning to look at us as though he understood what we were saying. The giant animal was not the most attractive or endearing creature I had met, with large watery bulbous eyes, thick clay coloured plates of armour and six legs not including his large fin like tail he looked a little too much like a bug for my liking. However he didn't bother anyone else, so I kept quiet, I had more important things to focus on. Rovander looked up, saying lightly, "It seems you have a new friend."  
"Who? Otto?" Eva asked, "He told me he was watching over me in return for setting him free."  
"Ot-to? Told?" Rovander gaped, "does he speak to you?" I sighed, I was three thousand years in the future, something like a giant animal talking didn't really phase me right now.  
"Oh yes, can't you two hear him? His voice is like a soothing song in my head." Eva said, waving her hands around her ears to make a point, to me it looked like she was trying to mimic Dumbo.

"No. He told you his name was Otto?" Rovander said, looking suspicious.  
"Naw, I named him that." Eva replied with a smile, "I always wanted a real live pet and now I've got one."  
Rovander seemed just as incredulous about the pet comment as I was feeling, "A pet? That? I have heard stories of beasts telepathically imprinting on others-like wild dargs becoming tame for frint farmers but what you call a 'tardigrade' is no pet."  
"I didn't call him that!" Eva rebuked, "I told you, the Omnipod identified him as a species of tardigrade also known as a water bear." Eva added waving the metal device that was shaped too much like a lolly for my opinion. She then placed it back in her satchel, swapping it for a handful of beige horse pills.

"Well Otto should return to his heard, he will be safer there." Rovander added, hinting not to subtly as he grabbed a bottle of whitish liquid from his pack.  
"I told him he could leave, he refused." She responded, dropping three pills in her mouth at once. Once she chewed and swallowed them she added, "Besides, he said that he was separated from his heard and that they had moved on, far away from here."  
"Bluh, so you say. But Basteel will track you easily otherwise." Rovander responded.

I watched curiously as he uncorked the lid of the bottle he had pulled out, took a swig and then poured some on his leg wincing slightly he took the moss he had pulled up, placing the softness of the moss against his leg and then winding twine around it, tying it tight.  
"Umm there's probably a better way of doing that." Eva said, watching with a little bit of worry and curiosity.  
"I am fine Eva Nine, this will do." Rovander said, eyeing his handiwork and checking to make sure it was secure. But Eva was pulling the Omnipod out of her satchel, "Hold on. This is Eva Nine initiate IMA please." The device flickered on, "individual medical assistance initiated. Is this an emergency?"

"Ha!" Eva cried, "I remembered it! Now I've got to figure out how to do the rest of this… humm-" I looked at Rovander who was pulling a pouch out of his bag. He pulled out a few seeds or dried fruit, offering some to me and then to Eva. I accepted, Eva didn't.  
"Aha!" She cried, catching my attention, "New patient registration, maybe I can figure out how to heal your foot."  
"Don't worry Eva Nine," Rovander stated, "really I'll be fine," to prove his point he wiggled his toes. I chuckled and shook my head, swallowing the fruit seeds he had given me.  
"New patient, name Kitt, Rovander age? Uhh… how old are you?"  
"Nearly eight trilustralis," was the nonchalant reply.  
"Eight tril- how do you spell that? Wait how long is that?"  
Rovander looked up, "Ah, there must not be a word for it in your language. You see if the transcoder cannot find a suitable translation it will take a similar word from your root language, whatever that may be." Eva just stared at him in confusion.

"Never mind." Rovander added with a sigh, I chuckled slightly before asking, "how many winters have you seen?" He looked at me before replying "Do you mean the rain season." I nodded as he paused for a bit before replying, "I have not kept count." Disappointment flooded through me, "Oh."  
"Celestial time for my clan must be recorded differently then yours, I do not know what moon or star cycles your clan uses but our trilustral cycle is one that my clan has used for generations." Eva looked up, "Isn't your home that old sanctuary where I um… met you today?" She asked, once again I was lost in what they were talking about.  
"That abandoned cave?" Rovander asked, "It was just shelter for the night. No, my home is very far away from here." His eyes became wistful as he looked out towards the horizon.  
"Do you have a family Rovander? Ella?" Rovander shook his head, "A family? No, not anymore" my thoughts drifted to my parents, would they be worried about me? Were where they? Right now?  
"I have a mom and dad," I said quietly, "my dad's side of the family are all in Australia, I've only met my grand-mum besides my parents. I don't know where they are now though, probably back where I came from."  
" I never had a family, I always wanted one-but I never got one. Why don't you go back to where you're from and bring me and Muthr?" Eva asked me, "I'd like to met other humans, besides just you. Though I am really glad I met you."  
I looked up and smiled ruefully, "Haven't you figured it out Eva? I can't bring you back, I don't even know exactly where I am, and if I did and I could, I'd be the proud owner of the only time machine in the world." Eva stared at me in shock, "what do you-"  
"Eva, I was born on June eighth, 1994, the last thing I remember was falling asleep on the bus home, in 2013, and waking up in Basteel's snare."

Eva gaped at me, stunned. Not that I could blame them it is not every day you discover that one of your companions came from three thousand years in your past. Rovander blinked before standing and saying, "come it is time we go." The dates probably meant nothing to him so I stood and followed him, Eva was staring at me, still gaping, before she realized she was being left behind and quickly caught up.

~

Eva was consulting her Omnipod map while we walked, it was a good thing I got my beauty rest when I was unconscious because we had been walking through the night and were probably not going to sleep until early morning.  
"We need to go that way," Eva said pointing across a huge bare plain made solely of various sized grey rocks. I turned to see the Omnipof's light gently illuminating their features, making Eva look younger and Rovander look older. The Omnipod blipped before saying "Walking at a leisurely pace, you should reach your destination in approximately one hour thirty-seven minutes."  
"If Llewella slows down," Eva chimed in, "Otherwise we'll be there in ten minutes." Brat. I turned, raising an eyebrow, "I'd change the topic if I were you." I spoke lightly in a singsong voice but catching on to my hint Eva changed the topic.

"Anyway, if we get to Muthr, she can help us find the others. Then we can all figure out what to do from there."  
"We? All?" Rovander asked, looking up, "I will lead you back to your home. From there I must bid you two farewell, Eva Nine, Llewella." I sighed, "It's Ella, pretty much everyone calls me that. When you say Llewella it sounds like you're addressing me as Miss. Way to formal." Eva didn't even pay attention to my comment, betrayal flickering in her eyes.  
"But… we escaped together, I thought we were friends." She said looking at Rovander as if he had just ripped her heart out.  
"Indeed, that was a bit of excitement this afternoon-" he said kindly, his indigo eyes warming as he gently placed his hand on Eva's shoulder, "and I am richer for our paths crossing but my journey continues in a different direction then yours." I shook my head staying quiet.  
"Is it because of Basteel?" Eva asked. How old was that girl? I wondered, she sounded like a seven year old at that moment.  
"No. But when we split up he won't be able to track us as easily, Otto included."  
"Okay fine." Eva pouted, "Let's go I'm sure Muthr is waiting for me, Ella you're coming? Right?"  
"I don't see why not." I said quietly, "I don't have anywhere else to go." Eva frowned, "You were joking when you said you came from the past right?" I looked at my two friends, "No. Anyway let's go."  
"So you weren't kidding." All my frustration and fear over being here and having no idea how I got here, suddenly exploded.  
"No! I wasn't kidding! I really come from the past! I'm not lying!" I shrieked, in my fury I kicked a rock which suddenly gained wings and flew away. Finally starting to feel better I began to cry.

Journal entry:  
It's a good thing Eva understands girls because she instantly bent down and hugged me, telling me it was okay and that she was sorry. That girl has a very sweet and caring instinct. Rovander stood awkwardly for a moment before hauling us both to our feet and snapping that we had no time for this. I had to agree so I dried my tears and followed. Evatried heading out across the rocky plain but Rovander dragged her back telling her that Sand Snipers lived there. Rovander then explained that Sand Snipers where giant carnivores that lived in deep tunnels, sleeping during the day, hunting by vibrations during the night. I remember how at that time I didn't really believe that Eva could talk to Otto I've changed my tune since then. With Eva, almost anything is possible. I don't know exactly when it started but somewhere along the way of this journey, Eva and I became close like… sisters. I don't know about mother and daughter though I do mother her. I don't think she's ready for that relationship yet. So for now, I'll remain her sister.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Memories of Muthr

Llewella's POV

We ended up riding Otto again. It was the quickest way to get to Eva's home, however Otto didn't jump, he shuffled out across the plain. I guess Sand Snipers don't eat water bears because we were not bothered for the entire trip. During our crossing of the rocky plain we all made little chitchat conversation. I discovered that Muthr was a robot but wasn't really that surprised. I don't think I can be surprised anymore. This had been such a crazy fast paced ride. It was nice to get some time that wasn't running away from a giant alien that wanted me and a twelve year old dead. Otto entered into the forest on the other side of the rocky plain. I slid off him again to the mossy grass. Eva followed. Rovander looked on warily before carefully climbing down.

"Um, do you want a hand?" I asked Rovander with a nervous look at his precarious situation.

"Thank you, but no, I am fine-" before he could finish his sentence he wobbled. I held my breath, but it wasn't needed as he regained his balance and slid the rest of the way down. I breathed out realizing that I had been holding my breath. I turned to look at the preteen blond who was looking very impressed.

"Come on Rovee, Ella, we need to go find Muthr." She began to trot off into the forest. I raised an eyebrow as I followed, Rovander right behind me, "Rovee? Interesting nickname."

I eyed Rovee nervously, he was standing on top of Otto again. His mouth was open and he was breathing deeply through his nose breathing out through his mouth with his hands on his neck. It was a curious position made even more interesting with the fact he called it 'scenting'. Finally he came down without an incident which calmed my frazzled nerves somewhat.

"I detect a smouldering scent that is neither of burnt animal or plant, we shall continue on foot from here," the three of us had been riding Otto on and off taking turns to walk so I found it rather interesting that he had said that. Did he mean we were not to ride Otto for a while? Not ride him again ever? I did not understand this man, or alien, I guess would be more accurate. Behind me I heard Eva pull out her Omnipod, "This is Eva Nine, check for new messages please,"

"Checking for messages, please wait." I groaned silently, I was going to go crazy if I wasn't already. "No new messages." The Omnipod chirped.

"We must hurry, Basteel will be returning to these woods soon."

"Why would he do that?" I asked as Eva took off, using her Omnipod to find her way. Luckily for us she stayed within our sight at all times.

"Basteel is clever, we may be doing the very thing he is expecting us to do." Rovander said softly, tilting his head up to look into the sky, "I do not know. I would suggest you retrieve your robot mother and depart as quickly as possible." he added, the last part was spoken to Eva who had stopped to make sure we were still following her. "She's not my mother," she said with a frown, "she just takes care of me."

"Well either way she must have her hands full," Rovander said with a light chuckle, "you are much to take care of."

"Amen," I replied earning a strange look from Rovander. Eva was silently fuming. I smiled, "Keep looking like that and you're face will get stuck." Eva suddenly looked alarmed and I realized that she had probably never heard that teasing expression before. Rovander, sensing a possible argument quickly butted in, "So tell me, Eva. If this robot is not your mother what happened to your mother? Or of your family?"

"You tell me first." Eva shot back insolently.

"Eva!" I admonished before blinking at how instinctual the reply had been. Rovander's washed out blue seemed almost grey in the dim lighting. His indigo eyes dimmed as he waved his large hand in my direction. He sighed as he began his voice echoed with long remembered pain.

"My life mate, my partner, became very ill when a sickness came to our village, infecting many." his voice caught and he cleared it before continuing, "She left this world, taking our unhatched offspring with her." My heart broke for our indigo eyed companion. To lose his wife and child must have been devastating for him. I could tell how much he was hurting my just listening to his story. I silently took in his form in the fading light and quietly wondered if such deep wounds ever healed.

Eva's POV

Eva listened to Rovee's story quietly, she had never really gotten sick before. There had been that one time when she had gotten a belly ache from eating so much but she had never really known that illness could be deadly. It suddenly occurred to her just how delicate living things were. All it would take to die was a trip into the wrong plant or to catch a cold and she could pass on and just like that, no more Eva Nine. It scared her. Eva had become brutally aware of her mortality when she had surfaced to this strange world for the first time. The holographic tests she had run with Muthr had never been truly fatal, even the pain of a snake bite or a broken limb had simply been the feeling of that part of her body to fall asleep. Annoying, but never painful.

_She was dying, the tiny red dots on her hand mirrored the eyes of the snake that had just bitten her. She lay on the soft moss on the ground, her body slowly numbing as death moved through her. Kindling, her Omnipod had identified, a flammable substance such as dry twigs or moss which can be used to start fires. The large mound of rocks that Eva had found seemed to be the perfect placed to make a shelter, blanketed in soft mosses, most crunching under her feet. She had just reached down to pick some up when to late, she had seen the rust coloured snake sitting there, waiting to strike. And strike it did. Now with trembling hands Eva grabbed her Omnipod, the flat device, shaped like a magnifying glass had a small white hole in the centre like a ever-present eye. _

_"This is Eva Nine, i-initiate I-M umm, I-M..." _

_"Greetings Eva Nine," the Omnipod chirped, "How can I be of assistance?" _

_"I-I need you to initiate independent Medi-"_

_"Do you mean Individual Medical Assistance? IMA for short?" _

_"Y-yes," she managed, licking her lips which had become surprisingly dry, "Is this a emergency?"_

"_Y-yes. I need help, right away!" _

_"What is the nature of your emergency?" the Omnipod quipped, seeming not to care if Eva died right on the spot. It probably wouldn't. It was just a machine. _

_"Snake b-bite." _

_"Hold please, Initiating Identicapture, please scan the snake, we need to determine if it is a poisonous species." Eva silently groaned, she was dying! Of course it was poisonous! Through glassy eyes Eva looked around. The world was blurring and she realized that she wasn't going to make it. She didn't have enough time. With a sigh she hid her head in her arms and muttered "I'm dead." A voice, like a from a heavenly being from the sky spoke softly, "Eva, Eva dear, get up, please get up." "I'm dead," Eva responded even as the tingling faded away, "I'm so totally dead." _

_"Eva, please" _

_"I'm dead." she announce to the sky, "Or couldn't you tell? I'm gone, no more. Deceased. Deeeaaad!"the holographic images flickered away, revealing the voice's owner to be standing right beside her, "Eva? What happened?" it was a robot. A creature only a few inches taller then Eva herself with glowing amber bulbs as eyes, four thin mechanical arms coming from her torso and a wheel instead of legs. The robot was varying shades of grey and white with only two exceptions, her soft amber 'eyes' with automated lids to blink in a human like fashion, and two glass cases on the back of her head filled with a pink liquid which carried the robots brain. "Eva, you were not paying attention," she said with a sigh, "you had a ninety-eight percent chance of discovering the snake. All you needed to do was a simple lifescan sweep and you would have discovered that it was right there still in plain view." Eva made no response. _

_"Of course I'll have to mark this as a failure on this particular skill test. Well try again tomorrow alright dear?" the soft silicone pads on the ends of the robots hands, made to work to human fingers, gently brushed against Eva's hair causing the girl to uncurl and stand up, shooting a glare at the robot._

"So what about you?" Eva jumped as Rovander's voice brought her back to reality, "If the robot is not your mother, what became of her?" Eva's head fell as she looked down at her sneakboots, "I never knew my mother or my father, I've only ever known Muthr."

_Suddenly the lights of the Sanctuary turned red, a loud wail shot through the only home Eva had ever known. "Muthr? What's going on? Is this another exercise because-" but the robot wasn't listening, she grabbed Eva's hands and started wheeling into the main hub. "A intruder had breached the Sanctuary and is now descending into the main entrance, come now, we have only minutes to get you to safety." Eva slipped on her jackvest holding onto her satchel tightly as she was dragged into the kitchen. _

_"Wait- the kitchen? Why are we going to the kitchen? Shouldn't it be the control room?" _

_"Not now Eva dear. This noisy diversion will not buy us much time so listen very carefully to me. You must leave the Sanctuary and head up to the surface for safety. This intruder is clearly not benevolent and I will not allow any harm to befall you. Do not worry my child" she said noticing Eva's dubious expression, "I know we had not finished your exercises. However you-" "Room two fire sensor has detected smoke," the Sanctuary pinged, "Please seal off room and begin extinguishing sequence." "Go," Muthr said hurrying over to the oven and turning all four of her hands to unscrew the vent. "There is a ladder inside that will take you directly to the surface. I have been closely monitoring the nearby terrain. If the reports are correct, we are concealed in a densely wooded area near a river. Once you reach the ground level outside you must run from here as fast as you can and find a place to hide amongst the trees. Stay put until daylight" Muthr supported Eva as she climbed into the shaft, "And above all. Do not let the intruder spot you."_

Rovander smiled quietly and placed a hand on Eva's shoulders "Then let's get back to her. Okay?"

_"What on earth are you doing Eva?" the giggling toddler pressed another holosticker to Muthr's wheel, giggling as it bounced around, dancing in delight. It made Eva pleasantly dizzy when watching the holostickers whizz around and around as Muthr moved._

"I believe your home lies right ahead Eva Nine." Eva looked up and smiled at Rovander before a large shadow spun over them. "Sheesa!" he hissed dragging Eva back under a tree. Ella followed but not before shooting Rovander a dirty look that Eva didn't understand. "What is it?" Eva broke in looking around nervously. "It's Basteel," Rovander snarled, "I should have sabotaged his glider when I had the chance, now he is searching for us from above." All three fell silent as they listened, the buzzing got louder, then all but vanished before becoming loud again.

"He's circling," Rovander said, craning his neck to see, "Well let him go around again before running for it." The buzzing grew louder and Eva noticed Llewella tensing, "Ready," she murmured, it was right overhead. They waited as it passed, "Go."

Llewella's POV

We tore across the glade, my legs pumping like crazy, keeping a firm hold on one of Eva's hands. Eva was out running me, her speed only slowed by my hand on her. Rovander was keeping pace with me, though it was a struggle. I worriedly kept a close eye on him. If he tripped or stumbled it could be the end for us.

I angled my body straight towards the gaping hole in the structure in front of us, the 'door' to Eva's home.

Eva tripped. I grabbed her, supporting her and forcing her forwards as I launched myself over the large piece of metal laying on the ground, charred and blackened. It was was a door. The door to Eva's home.

I fell down the hole, trying hard not to yelp as I smashed into some of the stairs. Only Rovander kept me from plunging farther down. We balanced there for a few seconds before I let go of Eva slowly. She wiggled out of my arms. I went to stretch but Rovander was still holding me.

"Um, you can let go now." he released my waist then turned around his ear raising as it had once before.

"Ahh, good. He's moving on. We are safe for the moment." I shot him a strange look before sighing, "But we should hurry. Go, go, go." We descended the stairs slowly, I kept one hand on the wall at all times. It was very dark in the stairwell, I could just see a open doorway below a soft blue light shone up, illuminating the last steps. I slowly counted each step I passed on the way down. By the time we were standing in the entrance way of Eva's home I had counted about fifty steps, not including the ones I had fallen down. By back ached from my fall but I ignored it, to busy looking around. The inside of the entrance way it was empty and white. A plain room with nothing but a pale blue light illuminating it and a large door on the opposite side of the room. Besides that, the only thing of interest was eight screens, almost all of them showing static. "How do you enter?" Rovander asked quietly as he studied the door on the opposite side of the room.

"Hold on," Eva said eyeing the screens carefully.

"That's where I left Muthr," she said, pointing at one of the fuzzy screens the caption underneath read the word kitchen, "Let's try there first." Slowly Eva moved towards a glowing green button towards the door before pressing it. Nothing happened. Eva mumbled something before using her Omnipod.

"That's strange," she murmured, "It's not letting me access anything." I came up behind Eva Rovander right behind me as Eva looked up and spoke.

"Sanctuary, this is Eva Nine. Are you there Sanctuary?" A calm female voice answered, filled with static, I quickly figured out that it was a recorded voice used for this place, that female was probably the person who programmed it.

"Earth in Vitro Alpha Nine, to reenter Sanctuary you must proceed with an authorization code."

"Code?" Eva looked completely confused, "I don't know any code."

"Reentry into HRP underground facility five-seven-three is strictly prohibited without proper authorization."

"Prohibited? I live here! You know that," Eva cried desperately, "Please let me back in. I need to see Muthr."

"Multi-Utility Task Help Robot is unresponsive. Therefore, her location is undetermined. The integrity of said Sanctuary has been compromised. Please return to the surface and send distress signal from Omnipod to HRP underground facility fifty-one."

"I did that already!" Eva all but shouted, "But there are no humans out there! Well, except Llewella but she's from the past so it doesn't count, sorry Ella. Anyway, you _have_ to let me in!"

"Terminating communication, goodbye." All the lights went out with a flick and even the screens vanished.

"No!" Eva howled, "NO! NO! NO!" Rovander and I looked at each other.

"That is why I never trust a talking machine," Rovander said calmly, leaning on his knotted walking stick. Eva sighed and flopped to the ground beside us, holding her Omnipod with shone like a flashlight. Speaking of flashlight I dug my hand around in my purse, finally grasping a metal tube shaped object. Pulling it out I snapped it on, the brilliant white light helped me to see around the room. Rovander ignored the extra light, instead focusing on Eva. While he looked at her he spoke, "It appears you have been presented with a puzzle, Eva Nine."

"A puzzle?" I heard Eva answer.

"Yes," was Rovander's calm reply, "A riddle that only you can solve. Now, you can solve it by asking nicely, which you have already done, you can force it open, like Basteel did, or you may solve by answering the query."

"The authorization code?" Eva asked, "But I don't know it."

"Then who would?"

"Muthr would, but she would never-" Eva straightened and then, standing, took on a commanding voice, "Sanctuary, this is C-P-zero-one."

"C-P-zero-one access password please." Eva shot a look at Rovander me before turning back and speaking once again. "Omniscient."

Eva's POV

Eva smiled to herself quietly as she remembered exactly how she had discovered the pass code. She had only been eight years old, putting away her socks when she found on the bottom of the top drawer stamped into the metal in blocky printing the words CP01: Omniscient: Floor Plan. She had puzzled over this code for days and it lead to other questions. Where were the other humans? She saw them often enough on holoshows but none lived nearby with her or Muthr.

It had been then she had realized that Muthr, was not the same thing as she was, Muthr wasn't alive. This had caused her to realize she wasn't being told everything. She had started asking questions such as, what was a floor plan? Where were the other humans? What was Omniscient? What did it mean? Finally she asked what CP01 was. The Omnipod, the only object that had answered her questions completely and truthfully, had no idea. It had stated that it could be a code of some sort or perhaps even for a computer or another device. She had been confused and moved on, believing she wouldn't be able to understand it. One year later she saw the hidden words again.

"Show me the Sanctuary floor plan," she had commanded. The Omnipod had done so but Eva realized that something was missing. The Omnipod wasn't showing her everything. She had promptly demanded to see the entire floor plan at which the Omnipod quickly asked for a user name and password. She had responded with CP01, Omniscient. It worked. The full floor plan had added an extra two rooms and three passages, one to the surface and one to either side. Of the two rooms, one was where Eva stood now.

"How may I be of service Cadmus zero-one?" Rovander turned to look at her, "Who is Cadmus?" Eva shrugged, not noticing how still Llewella had become or how suddenly all the colour had left Ella's cheeks.

"Open control room door and allow Eva Nine, Rovander Kitt and Llewella... hang on, I don't know your last name."

"Cooper," came the hollow reply, "And Llewella Cooper to gain entry to the main hub, please." with a groan the main doors shuddered open. Eva was about to step in when Rovander quietly walked up and spoke, "The real question when one is presented with a puzzle should be, Should I solve it? Do I really need to know the answer?"

"I do."

A/N Hello people and thank you for reading my story! As you might have noticed this chapter seems to bounce between Eva and Llewella quite a lot. Well, here's the reason, there are some pretty important discoveries in this chapter and the next and I needed Eva to cover them. At the same time Llewella is my main character so I wanted to give her coverage as well. Sorry if it seemed a little jumpy. Anyway writing three stories at once is hard. I think I've bit off a lot more then I can properly chew. I'll keep going and attempt not to drop anything. Anyway please let me know what you think. Princess Kassie Out.


	5. Chapter 5

The Lion of WondLa

Chapter 5 Revelations

_A/N I had to let my readers know this. That last book in the WondLa series, the Battle for WondLa is coming out in early 2014. The battle of Wondla has a lot of high expectations going for it to live up to and I can't wait to see it come out._

Llewella's POV

I gaped at Eva's home, or I guess, the remains of her home. The entire area was charred and ruined. Static hissed throughout the premiss. I could see seven doors, well eight if I counted the door I had just come out of. It was dark, and I could smell residual smoke and the buzzing scent of a hospital. Antiseptic.

A clatter made me jump, I spun around to see one of the doors open again, a slightly bent watering can sitting in the middle. I looked back at Eva and Rovander, Eva had a pained expression on her face, it probably hurt to see her home looking like this. Rovander looked both curious and wary. Seven doors to cover, seven places were we could find the remains of Eva's mother or hopefully, she would be completely alright. I felt a pang in my heart.

_"Daddy, do I have a mummy?" _

_"Yes, sweetheart, every person has a mommy, it's just that, that mommy might not always be around. But you have a good grandma and grandpa. They love you so much. And I love you." _

_"But what about my mummy?"_

I shook my head. Where on earth did that come from? I had no time to go through my past like a sentimental little girl. I was a adult. Rovander walked next to me. I looked up, an adult but a short one. I silently added. Rovander had to be almost six feet tall while I was about five foot seven and a half. Okay, I wasn't actually short, but I felt that way when I stood next to Rovander. Rovander eyed the ruined building, "It's unfortunate," he said quietly, "that all this was destroyed, so much can be garnered by simply asking for a invitation." Eva didn't respond but walked into one of the rooms. I sighed and looked at Rovander, "Let's split up, if we see anything that could be a robot let's go back and ask Eva, 'K'?"

"I do not know what this 'K' is," Rovander said looking down at me, "But I agree." with that he headed into a separate room. I walked into the room with the broken door, kicking out the watering can out of the way. I looked around. I had walked into some sort of greenhouse. I could see the ruined remains of plant pots, burnt plants and dirt scented the air. Water poured out of small white tubes that had been melted from the heat. There was nothing here. I left, carefully timing when I left so as not to get clipped by the door.  
Eva was talking to Rovee, showing a picture on her Omnipod. It was of a robot. I slowed to get a good look at the image. The robot had one thick black wheel, its body tapered upwards. At the middle the tapering widened out again before tapering up towards the neck. It had four arms, one on each side, one on the front and one at the back. Then I came to the head. It was circular, a panel was the face a pair of female lips, a beauty mark right above it and two large human looking eyes that glowed amber. Her ears were wide and circular, like a pair of headphones turned the wrong way around. The head then turned into two metal transparent canisters that were tinged pink.

I nodded taking note of the picture before moving into the room across the hall. It was a mess. I slowly looked around. What appeared to be charred cloth lay on the ground along with glass jars, their contents spilled. Even the shelves had been toppled. It was not very safe to traverse but if Eva's mother was in here, robot or not I was going in there. I managed about three steps into the mess when Rovander's baritone voice called out to us in alarm.

"Eva! Ella hurry!" I shrieked and nearly fell over in my attempt to spin around to fast. I speedily pranced out of the mess, my legs going as high as I could manage. As soon as I was out I tore across the messy room to where Rovander's voice had come from. I froze halfway there to make sure I was going the right way when Rovander called again.

"Ella!" "Coming!" I called in reply tearing to the room. The inside of the gym, it was clearly a gym simply by judging by the equipment scattered around, was in ruin just like everywhere else in this place. Metal was charred and bent at odd angles. I saw a set monkey bars all but twisted into a knot. I frowned as my blood ran cold. Eva had told me that it had been the huntsman who had attacked her home did he have the strength to do that or was it one of his weapons? I shook my head. I had no time. Eva was already halfway across the area to where Rovander stood, inside the pool. I hurried to stand next to them. My eyes widened when I saw exactly who was in the pool. Eva's robot mother lay in the cracked bottom of the pool. The only thought that came to my mind was that robots and water weren't supposed to mix.

It was only silent for a moment. Eva's shocked expression didn't vanish as she screamed, "MUTHR!" Eva jumped into the partly filled pool down to her mother's still form. Her panic pulled me into action. I jumped down after her. Rovander paused before tossing off his large backpack and jumping down as well.

"What can I do?" I asked, "help me lift her," Eva begged as she attempted to get her hands under the metal form. Rovander came up as I began to crouch down. Pain shot up my back and I suddenly remembered the large bruise probably forming right now. I gritted my teeth, but my gasp of pain had been enough to alert Rovander.

"Llewella, stand, your still hurt."

"So are you," I shot back, eyeing his leg.

"I am a fast healer," was his response as he bent down and pulled Muthr upright. Eva was to busy worrying over Muthr to notice our conversation. With a sigh I joined in with pushing the robot up out of the pool and hefting her metal frame over the sides of the tiled knee high pool. I stood awkwardly to the side while Rovander talked to Eva.

"There was a little light blinking here when I first saw her," he said pointing to a tiny light bulb right below Muthr's frontal arm, "but it has gone out."

"She has water in her," Eva said, stating the obvious, "One other time, during swimming lessons, moisture got into her power cell. I just need to dry it off and she'll be fine." I frowned but didn't say anything. I might as well suppose that in this strange future world they also had the ability to make water-proof robots. I watched as Eva's brow furrowed in concentration before she cried out.

"Come ON!"

"What's up?" I asked at the same time Rovander asked "What is the problem?"

"I can't get this open! It's stuck!"

"Is there a easier way to-"

"No! Come on! Open!" Eva griped as she smashed her fist against the panel that she had been trying to open. It did and water poured out of it. I winced. Before blinking. Where the battery would be there was nothing.

"What? Where is it?" Eva asked in shock. I was feeling so tired, all this running and the sudden adrenaline rushes were taking a lot out of me. I sighed and stood mostly listening in to the conversations going on. I pushed my hand into my purse blinking when I came upon a familiar shape. I pulled out my cell phone. So that was where it had been. Feeling rather stupid for losing my own phone in my purse I pulled it out and flipped it open. Blinking at the time it suddenly occurred to me why I was so tired. It had been twilight when we had first entered Eva's home. It was now eleven o'clock at night. I couldn't say that I never stayed up that late but I hadn't ever been in such a situation that required so much energy and staying up late. Still, I had to go on, just until we guaranteed whether Eva's mother was dead or alive. After that I decided that I was going to sleep until noon if this crazy world would allow me that.

"There are spare power cells in the supply room. I'll be right back!" Eva called dashing away.

"Eva Nine, we do not have much time Basteel will have gone over several times by now, we do not know if he will come down here or not." Rovander called but sighed when he realized that she either had not heard or wasn't paying attention.

"Come on," I murmured, "we can't leave her alone for long, she's due to get into some trouble or other." Rovander nodded. We both took one side of Muthr and pushed her still form carefully into the main area of Eva's home. Eva was talking to the Sanctuary again but Rovander broke in. "Eva Nine, the light has started blinking again." Eva turned before addressing the Sanctuary, "Sanctuary, Muthr has been found unresponsive. Please advise as to what we should do next."

"Bring Multi-Utility Task Help Robot zero six to the generator room accessed through the control room."

"Where's that?" I asked looking at the various doors and silently noting which ones had been explored.

"This way," Eva said before grabbing one side of Muthr, Rovander held the other and I sourly noted that the way he was angling his body stopped me from helping. Not that he would have let me anyway.

We made our way through the hub to the control room. The devastation here was minimal, yes there was signs of fire but besides that there didn't appear any other damage. As we walked in a panel of wall slid upwards. Rovander and Eva pushed Muthr inside while I followed behind. The difference between this room and the rest of Eva's home was astounding. There was no signs of fire or damage, not even a lingering scent of smoke. The entire room was covered with crisp, clean, white tile and glass cupboards. Petri dishes, test tubes, a chemical freezer and other lab equipment decorated the area. My attention was drawn elsewhere. A large glass cabinet stood against one wall its shelves filled with neat rows of wide jars filled with a red substance. The bottom shelf held a large... incubator? Curious I opened the glass door and observed the cupboard in greater detail. There were five shelves and each shelf had ten jars with the notable exceptions of the top and bottom shelf. The top shelf only had one jar and the bottom held the machine that looked suspiciously like a incubator.

"It is clear that Basteel did not find this room," Rovander commented as he examined another shelf similar to the one I was observing.

"Is this the generator room?" Eva looked around, confusion in her eyes, "It looks more like a lab."  
I had picked up one jar on the third shelf and was working on unscrewing the lid. "You're telling me? This place reminds me of some Sci-fi story." _then again_ I silently added, _my entire life has become a Sci-fi story. _

The Sanctuary's voice disturbed my musing as it gave the directions of what to do with Muthr. I had just managed to unscrew the lid on the container. Remembering my science courses back in high school I carefully wafted the scent if the chemical towards me. There was no scent. Frowning I repeated the process. A familiar coppery scent filled my nose. I shrieked and dropped the jar. It hit the ground with a crash, glass flying and droplets of the red liquid splashing on my shoes. I just stared down in horror my mind suddenly working overtime. I was so busy processing this revelation that I didn't even hear Rovander and Eva's gentle teasing, Eva asking me if everything was okay, Muthr speaking to Eva for the first time in three days, or the six legged machine appearing from a closet. I knew that scent well. It was a scent that no one can forget once they've smelt it.

It was the scent of blood.

"Ella? Are you okay?" I was jerked out of my thoughts by Eva staring at me. "Yeah, I'm sorry I dropped-" "That's completely fine Ms. Cooper, the sanctuary will deploy automatic cleaners… unless they too have been destroyed." I blinked and looked up. Muthr stared back at me. "Welcome to the world of the living," I said shakily. Eva Nine. Nine. Each shelf had ten jars of blood except the top, it was missing Nine. Eva Nine, Nine jars missing.

Eva… Eva was a clone.

"Is something wrong Llewella?" I looked up to see Rovander looking at me, worry in his purple eyes.

"I'm fine Rovee," I replied, "The glass breaking scared me that's all." "If you are sure… mother robot said that it may be some time. I am going to see if Basteel is still circling. You need to rest." I couldn't disagree. Rovander left and I moved to a corner to take a rest. I sighed and closed my eyes.

* * *

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up not only did I feel a lot better and less confused but Rovander was nowhere in sight and Muthr and Eva were talking.

"I am so glad that you escaped, it sounds like you had quiet an adventure." A female voice spoke, Muthr's voice was strange, it sounded like the person who had been her programmer had a sweet kind voice. It was strange to hear being used in such a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah, So what happened to you?" Eva asked. I stood up with a sigh and stretched, "Good evening, you must be Llewella, Eva had told me much about you," Muthr spoke warmly, her amber eyes shining brightly in her silicone face. Muthr smiled before turning to Eva, "After you left I was able to escape the kitchen. At that point half the sanctuary was on fire. The intruder grabbed me but I managed to escape, some point during the struggle my power cell fell out and I caught fire."

"So you dove into the pool to put the fire out," Eva said wisely. I eyed her carefully. Besides the numbers and blood there was no outright proof that Eva was a clone. Yet I was sure of it, it was the only thing that made sense.

"Eva the sanctuary wasn't made to withstand a siege," Muthr replied as the strange crablike body she was part of for the moment moved towards us. I turned my head to look at where her real body was being repaired, and having a new power cell put in it.

My mind wandered back to Eva. Just when I thought this strange world couldn't get any weirder what happens? Eva turns out to be a clone. My mind took a different turn, to my family. My dad would be so worried, my grandma and grandpa would be frantic. I silently wondered if I had a right to judge Eva anyway, so what of she was a clone? She was still her own unique person.

As if to distract me from my musings Rovander walked in holding two of Eva's shoe boots. Eva turned and grinned rolling up and tossing away her sorry socks and putting on both new sets. I suddenly realized that sometime during our journey Eva had lost her shoes and I hadn't noticed. "I could not find matching set," Rovander explained as he eyed the one grey one white shoe.

"That's alright," Eva chirped, "They'll get so dirty they'll match anyway." I chuckled and stood.

"Eva dear, what's he saying?" Muthr questioned.  
"We must be going soon, Eva," Rovander warned. Eva perked up, "Great, Rovee you could give us a your an-"

"Our own ways. Basteel will be looking for us, it will be best if we did not stay together for much longer."

"Eva what is going on!" I winced, Muthr's voice had raised in pitch causing it to almost squeak in my ears. Eva turned and quickly explained what was happening to her mother while I walked over to Rovander who was leaning against the wall, his face serious. "You need to lay off," I told him sternly, "she's what? Twelve? You sure have a way with kids."

"I never had the chance to be with children," he barked back at me, "remember, my family died!"

"That gives you no reason to sulk like a wet cat!" I snapped back, "I believe it gives me every reason Llewella."

"How long?" I asked. Rovander blinked, "what?" He asked looking utterly confused.

"How long have you been grieving? How long have you been on your own? How long since it happened? Because it looks to me like its been some time since it happened. I know the look of a old wound conspired to a new one." Rovander shot me a look then sighed, "A season? You say there is four climate changes for a year? Each change is a season?" I nodded it was a estimate but it would do. "eleven seasons, I believe that would be almost two years?"

"Almost three," I corrected quietly. I looked over at Eva.

"We're quite a bunch huh?" I asked without humour, "a girl raised by a robot, a woman raised by a single father and a man who lost his family." I looked up at Rovander, "Looks like we all have wounds to heal." I muttered before walking off.

I was nine, once again asking my father what happened and why I didn't have a mother. He caved. He looked down at me and whispered, "Darling, I… I was in love with this beautiful young woman and… we made a mistake that we weren't ready for. That woman, your mother, panicked. She wasn't ready for it and rightly blamed it on me. I was mad but… I wanted the result of the mistake, just not right then. She was going to… get rid of the precious gift. I told her that I didn't want that. If she would be willing to do it she didn't have to be involved in raising the little girl we had. I left collage after she gave birth to raise that precious little gift. You."

I shook my head, my mother had not wanted me, I couldn't blame her on it. I wouldn't have wanted a child when I was nineteen either.

Muthr's voice pulled me from my musing, "honestly, Eva I do not see the reason for such a rush,"

"We need to rush," Eva explained, "Because Basteel, the intruder, the monster who destroyed the sanctuary will be coming back soon. And for some insane reason, he's after me, well, me and Ella." "Basteel?" Muthr asked a hologram popping up on her, "Why is it that I have never seem the likes of him, or that of you, Mr. Kitt." I turned to see Rovander still in the doorway, watching me closely. I shivered, the weight of his scrutiny weighing heavily on me.

"Welcome to our world," I said with a sigh, "Just when you think you're getting used to how strange it all is, something else happens to make you completely rethink what you know." Muthr looked at Eva who had shot her an accusing glare before sighing, "It is not that I am accusing Mr. Kitt of being in league with this 'Basteel' but when there is something that neither I nor the omniscient computer can I identify these strange life forms or their devices… I grow concerned for the well-being of my child."  
"I am not a child." Eva barked at Muthr, I sighed, staying well out of it.

"What is she saying Eva Nine?" Rovander asked impatiently, his eyes narrowing as he looked at us.  
"She's upset because the omniscient computer can't identify you," Eva responded "The answer is simple then," Rovander said a little impatiently, "your 'Omniscient' computer is wrong." He then pulled a bottle filled with a cloudy liquid and swallowed a mouthful before stalking out of the room. I grimaced, remembering how he had used that drink to cleanse his leg injury. Great, alcohol.  
Muthr, once again left out of the conversation turned to Eva, "What did he say Eva dear?" she asked.

"He said that the computer was wrong. I agree with him."

"Nonsense," Muthr snapped, "this computer is state of the art technology, it has everything known to-"  
"To man?" I broke in, "and you trust it?" Eva stepped in before an argument could grow, "Muthr, we have to leave, Basteel's coming back, you've seen the damage he can do, so put yourself together and let's go." I tried to ignore how strange that sentence sounded and instead turn my mind to a safe topic, Rovander. He… puzzled me, yet was strangely familiar. His eyes were impressive, though it probably was a common colour for him. His entire body make up was amazing. Pale washed out blue grey skin, rich purple eyes, a white 'beard' made out of barbels and legs that bent backwards like a horse or dog. He had white teeth with no canines that I could see, suggesting he primarily fed on plant life and fruit. I silently wondered if he was eyeing me up as well.

"Muthr zero-six cannot leave the premises." Eva froze, looking like she had swallowed a lemon.

Journal entry: I admit I was shocked, and so was Eva. We had come all this way to find out that Muthr couldn't come. It was so disheartening. I truly was ready to murder the sanctuary, if I could somehow manage it. Humm… water works, lots of water.

_A/N I'm so sorry that this took eleven (ah! twelve!) days to get up. I never even realized it. I'm kind of writing as I go with no buffer so it might take a while. I really do try. Thank you for being supportive fans and being patient with me._


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
Orbona and the WondLa

_"Muthr zero-six cannot leave the premises." Eva froze, looking like she had swallowed a lemon._

Eva just stared at Muthr for a second before demanding, "That's not true, you have to come with us, we came all this way for you!"  
"I'm sorry Eva but I can't go. I was never designed for such things. My place is here."  
"I-what?" Eva stuttered, "but I came back for you, I need you."  
"I'm sorry," Muthr said tiredly, "I wish I could, but my programming prohibits me"  
"I can't believe you're doing this." I said. Muthr turned in astonishment as I explained.  
"Eva, your daughter, has risked life and limb getting to you." my hands waving in my anger, "how can you just abandon your own daughter? Can't you reprogram yourself or something? Or reprogram the sanctuary? Eva has the pass code. It would be heartless not to at least try. She's your child for goodness sakes!" to my surprise Eva didn't argue. Instead she was looking at her Omnipod thoughtfully. Picking it up and putting it on a table.  
"Eva, you're ready to be on your own, I have trained you well." she said quietly.  
"Muthr… I'm not ready."  
"Of course you are, you went up there and survived. You'll be fine."  
Scowling Eva turned again, "Omnipod, open identicapture and show Muthr and Sanctuary the life forms found on the surface."  
"Opening identicapture," the Omnipod chirped. A light shone upwards and brilliant hologram pulled up. I leaned in with interest, while I had seen that this world was strange I hadn't had much chance to get a good look at everything, being in to much of a hurry to escape Basteel'a clutches. The first thing that appeared was a tree. A tree with dark green fronds and vines, covered in sticky sap. I watched as one of the six winged birds that I had seen in Basteel's camp fly to the tree and land on a branch. The bird sat there for a moment before brushing the sap on the tree's trunk with its tail. The reaction was immediate. The tree's branch snapped back, forcing the bird against the sticky substance. It struggled as vines and leaves wrapped around it. I stared at the tree as it suffocated the bird to death.

"That is one heck of a predatory plant," I whispered. I had once had a Venus flytrap. It had died but the reaction of the plant reminded me of that, except far smaller prey. The next image was of Rovander, then it flashed another tree. Except this one had millions of tiny legs under its 'trunk' and was moving on them. The next pictures were of the six winged birds, Basteel, Otto and various other things I recognized. Next was a rock which turned out to be some sort of camouflaged flying insect. I frowned as my own image flashed in front of me before moving on a sand sniper. With that the Omnipod whined down to a stop. Eva turned to Muthr with her hands on her hips, "Omnipod, please identify these creatures you can and advise on how to deal with them."  
"All organisms with the exception of one, are classified as unknown because a lack of sufficient data. Please proceed with caution."  
"With the exception of one?" Eva asked, confused, as she looked at Muthr.  
"That would be me," I added, "you said all life forms remember?" Eva nodded before turning to make her point to Muthr, "Now do you think I'm ready?" For what was probably the first time in Muthr's life she looked unsure.  
"I…I do not know."  
"See," Eva looked straight into her mother's eyes, "You have to come with me. I can't do it without you. Sanctuary this is C-P-zero-one, based on new information analyze a way to ensure Eva Nine's protection." I shot a look at Eva, she was getting just to good with this.

"Who…?" Muthr asked before I shushed her. There was a moment of silence before the sanctuary replied, "Based on new information Muthr zero-six is released from her sanctuary duties and will accompany Eva Nine to the surface."

The response of immediate. Eva cried out and whooped with joy, jumping into the air as though she had won a huge prize. Muthr stared dumbfounded while I laughed and promptly gave the over-excitable girl a hug. Eva was grinning from ear to ear and beaming like the sun. Muthr's real body suddenly rose and her temporary body detached her head and reattached it where it belonged.  
"I can leave?" Muthr asked as though she still needed assurance.  
"You can leave!" Eva crowed throwing her arms around her mother. Rovander poked his nose in and seeing the happy scene smiled at Eva and entered the room.  
"Thank you Eva, though I am perplexed that there are no records of the life forms you found on Earth's surface,"  
"I know, it's weird right?" Eva chirped, still to excited to feel anything else, "Ella what do you think?" I shrugged, "Earth is defiantly different, but who knows what happened really? I mean there has to be a reason for the drastic change right?" Rovander frowned, stopping beside me.  
"Eorth?" He asked in confusion, "What is this Eorth you speak of?"  
"Earth," I corrected automatically, "The planet that we're on now." The planet I somehow managed to travel 3000 years into the future on, I silently added. Rovander looked at us and smiled.

"I understand now," he said in a 'I have suddenly been enlightened' tone of voice. I looked at him and sighed, great, another revelation. I was compleat my ready to never have to deal with one of those again. I sighed mentally steeling myself for what was to come reminding myself, you've traveled 3000 years in the future, you've met several species of aliens, a living robot and a little girl who is a clone, nothing should surprise you anymore.  
"You are not on this 'earth' Rovander said, "You are on a planet named Orbona."

Never mind.

There was silence for a moment before Eva spoke up.  
"Planet what?"  
"There is no planet in the Milky Way galaxy known under that name, you must be mistaken Mr. Kitt." Muthr added. I sighed and put my head in my hands. The shock was severely dulled compared to finding out Eva was a clone or discovering that I was 3000 years in the future. I just felt tired. Apparently my nap had not been enough.

"I assure you there has been no mistake-"  
"Shhh!" Eva moaned, holding a hand to her head and closing her eyes.  
"You okay Eva?" I asked as Muthr asked, "Eva dear what's wrong" Eva didn't move, one hand on her head, her eyes closed and her index finger on the free hand pointed into the air.  
"What is it Eva Nine?" Rovander asked, crouching down beside her.  
"Otto's calling me."

Eva Nine's POV  
"Planet what?" Eva Nine asked looking at Rovander in confusion. Beside her Muthr added, "There is no planet in the Milky Way Galaxy known under that name, you must be mistaken Mr. Kitt." Llewella sighed and took a seat on one of the counters, her head resting in her hands. Is she okay? Eva thought curiously. Eva didn't hear the rest of what was being said as a vague sweet song filled her head. Desperate she tried to hear Otto's voice but it was to faint.  
"Shhh!" she hissed. For a few moments she stood still, trying to understand what Otto was trying to say to her.  
"You okay Eva?"  
"Eva dear what's wrong,"  
"What is it Eva Nine?" Eva tried very hard not to growl in annoyance at her companions. Instead in a very clipped tone replied "Otto's calling me." before once again tuning them out.  
"Little. One. Danger. Hunter."  
Eva's eyes snapped open.  
"It's Basteel, he's here!"

If a robot could go pale Muthr would have, as it was she simply looked shocked and scared. Llewella though, suddenly lost a lot of colour in her face. Rovander'd indigo eyes widened with shock.  
"Hurry!" he cried.  
"Go to the kitchen! Eva shouted, "there's a passage through the vents it's how I got out of here last time!"

She remembered the escape, combing up to cold bare rungs on the inside of the vent, Basteel wrenching off the cover. She had scrambled out and into the forest. Taking off as Basteel's weapon sliced trees in half with on blast. Eva froze halfway to the kitichen. Muthr wouldn't be able to go that way.

"Wait, no not that way!" She cried. Rovander and Muthr stopped, Llewella slipped and skidded to a stop.  
"Where are we going then?" she demanded a little harshly, her eyes wide from fear.  
"Follow me," Eva replied.  
"Eva dear it's alright-"  
"No it is not alright," Eva snapped, "we came here for you and I will not leave you behind again."  
"Non of us will," Llewella added calmly. The moment stand still was stopped when a very familiar boom sounded from above. Eva cried out and took off, her companions followed close behind.

Eva slipped into the storage room and froze. The entire area was a disaster zone. Shelves toppled over, glass and plaster broken all over. Eva looked around desperately for a clear path. There! A large shelf had toppled over, creating a bridge to where she wanted to go. Jumping on it lightly Eva took off. Muthr pushed through the debris beside her. Llewella and Rovander were close behind.  
"Kitt! where is shees? WHERE IS SHEES!" There was another explosion and Eva was nearly thrown forward. Basteel was here and now that Eva had a transcoder she could understand what he was saying. She continued on, refusing to stop for anything. If she did, they might not have enough time to escape. Another boom shook the underground building to its foundations. Llewella cried out. Eva didn't have time to look back, where was the door?

There! Quick as a flash Eva jumped down, off the makeshift bridge and to the ground. There was still a lot of clutter and debris here but not enough that Eva was worried. Instead she ripped off a small panel in the wall and smacked a big red button that had been hiding underneath. Another panel of the wall moved away, exposing a secret hallway. There was another boom and Basteel spoke again, calling in a singsong voice over the sound of the charging weapon.  
"Rovanderzz Kittz, yous have somethingz that belongs to me," there was another boom and a distinctive groaning came.  
"What's happening? Ella cried in shock, "The support beams have been damaged," Muthr replied, panic in her voice, "quick through here!" Eva didn't waste a moment, she charged through, Llewella right behind her. Rovander followed closely behind. Muthr stopped for a moment to look behind. It was all the time needed for the roof to collapse, throwing her through the door with the force of a bullet.

There was silence for a moment before Llewella spoke, "Wait one second, I have a flashlight. Ahh, here it is." A small brilliant white light appeared illuminating the black hall. Rovander had pulled off a lamp from his carry sack and lit it as well, adding a warm yellow light to the abandoned tunnel. Well, not so abandoned. The light shone down on various assorted items, many covered in dust. A pair of sneakboots and old socks tucked inside. There was a old teddy bear, a small stack of beginner reading books, various sets of clothes, toys, books, and other various items. One item was well taken care of and put in a spot of honour, all other items situated around it.

Muthr tightened herself before checking herself out. The 'arm' that protruded from her back was snapped in half.  
"Arm four's been damaged," she noted, "I tired to brace myself with it." The arm was pulled back into her body and covered by a panel. Eva smiled, glad to see

Eva gently bent down running her hands over the items. This was her secret place, she place where she could go to be alone.

"Take care," she told the toys firmly, "I won't be coming back, I finally am getting to go to the surface! Freddy, don't knock BeeBoop's head off and Alice," she added, turning to a book, "don't let them fight." Nodding firmly she stood up then hesitated. She bent down once again and picked up the item that held the place of honour. It was thick and quite big, about ten inches tall and six wide. Despite the apparent care that it had been given it was old, bent, watermarked and penetrated with dirt. The edges were ratty and tattered and it was missing a noticeable chunk on the right near the top.  
"What is it you have there Eva Nine?" Rovander asked curiously. Eva picked it up and gently caressed it.  
"This is my WondLa," she explained.  
"A what?" Llewella asked, peering at the item curiously.  
"My WondLa, see those are the only words you can read," Eva explained pointing. It was true the chunk missing was placed right before the Wond then there was a ugly black watermark. At the bottom of the page dirt covered the item, the capital letter L and after a few spaces a lowercase a. A little girl trotted down a path, beside her a silver form that was hard to make out because of another watermark and on the other side even harder to make out was another basic form also looking like a human.

"That isn't a item on the sanctuary supply list," Muthr noticed. Eva shrugged, "I found it one day, it was shoved into a corner in the supply room. I patched it up as best I could and brought it here." Rovander frowned thoughtfully before speaking up.  
"We need to get going Eva Nine, Llewella, Mother Robot. Basteel will not waste time."  
"The sanctuary collapsed," Llewella added, "wouldn't that have killed him?"  
"That is highly unlikely Llewella Cooper, Basteel is a Dorcean, they are build to withstand such things." Llewella scowled, "It's either Llewella or Ella, you don't have to add my last name, really."

"Rovee's right, we need to get going," Eva added lightly to break the building tension. Llewella nodded firmly before turning and beginning to walk down the hallway. Eva, Muthr and Rovander followed behind. Eva, still holding the WondLa smiled for a moment before following her companions.

Llewella's POV  
"So what is this tunnel anyway?" I asked Muthr as we walked. Muthr looked up at me before responding, "This is a tunnel to a sibling sanctuary,"  
"Muthr never allowed me to go to another one," Eva said a hint of anger in her voice.  
"Then why did you have a stash here?" I questioned, "every time you came to this tunnel you'd be breaking your mother's rules." To my surprise it was Muthr who responded, "Eva needed a place of her own, a place where she could truly be alone. Even in that large empty sanctuary she needed that."  
"You knew?" Eva asked incredulously a strand of blond hair pulling out of her braids.  
"Of course I knew," Muthr said with a warm smile. Eva blinked before shrugging.  
"Besides," Muthr added, "Eva never entered the other sanctuaries, I would have known if she did."  
"Why were the other sanctuaries closed off?" I asked curiously, "I lost contact with the linking sanctuaries years ago," Muthr explained, "I feared the worst. Slowly we lost all contact to the others."  
"Well maybe we'll be able to met others," Eva chirped.  
"I hope so," Muthr murmured. The hallway went silent so I spoke up again to break it.

"I remember my special place when I was little, in my backyard we had this tree that grew out of the side of a cliff," I closed my eyes envisioning my beloved 'secret' spot.  
"It was a oak tree and the trunk curved up so it formed a seat for me. I would go there and read and read or, sometimes, play make believe. My dad knew about it and he never went there. It was my special place." I sighed and opened my eyes, "I haven't been there in… nearly four years." I smiled, "my grandma would always get so worried and scold me. Grandpa and dad understood though, they were so laid back." Rovander, who had been so quiet walking ahead and guiding the way with his lamp spoke up.  
"Llewella, I heard you mention your father and grandparents but not your mother. What did she think of your exploits?"  
"My mother dropped me off in my dad's arms pretty much as soon as I was born and took off. Not that I blame her, they made a very unwise decision and payed for it, by having me."  
"I'm afraid I do not understand," Rovander said befuddled.  
"I guess it would be a little confusing. My parents were… very young when they had me. They weren't married. My dad and mom got a little… over enthusiastic after a date and had me. My mom panicked and was going to… get rid of me but my dad insisted that he wold take care of me if she would just wait long enough. She actually agreed and did just that. The day I was released from hospital I was dropped off with my dad and my mom took off. I don't even know her last name."

Eva looked utterly confused but Rovander and Muthr both stopped in their tracks to stare at me. I blushed, suddenly feeling very fragile. Why on earth had I told them anyway? I had never told anyone besides my closest friends and now here I was telling a group of three strangers.

"How old were your parents?" Muthr asked in shock.  
"Two years younger then me."  
Rovander blinked as he eyed me, slowly he said, "I do not know for sure but you appear to be approximately six and a half triustralis." he said thoughtfully. I shrugged.  
"The doors ahead!" Eva cried before taking off excitedly. I shook my head and followed after her. Muthr followed me, "is it true that you come from another time Llewella?" she asked. I blinked and turned to her, "I think so, though I'm thinking I didn't jump time, but maybe dimensions or something. This just doesn't really make sense. For now I guess I'll just take it one step at a time," I added.  
"I think we all will be doing that," Muthr wisely stated.  
"Muthr! Ella! Come on!"  
"Coming Eva." I called. I slowed when I saw Eva staring through the open door. She turned, tears filling her eyes as she collapsed to the floor.  
"We really are alone."

I stared past Eva's shoulder. The old sanctuary no longer existed. It had become a huge cave, half collapsed filled with plant life and a small stream running through that pooled before vanishing into the ground.

I got down to my knees and hugged Eva tightly. Words just didn't seem to fit or find their place. I could think of so many things to say but none seemed like they would be more then empty promises. Gently I rubbed the crying girl's back. Staring out at the desolation of the sanctuary.


	7. Chapter 7

Lion of WondLa chapter 7

Rovander's POV

Rovander Kitt eyed watched as Llewella Cooper calmed the stricken child Eva Nine. Eva Nine's mother robot looked on awkwardly. Sighing Rovander deposited his bag on one of the mushrooms causing the stem to break with the weight. Llewella had sat Eva on one of them also, so the two strange beings were about eye level. And they were strange, their legs bent only one way, they were so small and delicate. That was unfair he did not know what the males of the species looked like, having only seen the females so far. From what he understood these two females are all that he would see. It was sad that a entire race had been reduced to two females. Their age was had to understand because of the difference in the way they counted age but he assumed that Eva Nine was a child while Llewella Cooper was a young adult.

He remembered being what he assumed was the equivalent of her age. He had married the love of his life, Illura at her approximate age. Then, the sickness came, taking both Illura and their first child before it even hatched. Rovander remembered the burning grief that had consumed him, he had fled his village for despite their best efforts to comfort him there was nothing that seemed to reduce the grief. He had drowned himself in drink and cried at night over the many mementos he had kept of her. He would always miss his Illura her eyes the colour of the breaking dawn. She too had been delicate composed to the males of their species, but nowhere near as delicate as these two females. He watched them, quietly sipping from over his bottle. Llewella and Eva Nine both had some sort of yellow tendrils coming from the top of their heads. Llewella's was let down to fall to her back while Eva had her's pulled back in intricate knots. As soon as he could he should leave these strange creatures, he was not old, nowhere near old but all this activity was bothering him. It distracted him from the memory of his Illura while at the same time brought him memories of her.

Llewella and Eva reminded him so much of her. They both had her personality, Llewella seemed to have her voice when she was mad at him, yet when she talked to Eva it was like listening to her talking to their egg. Yes, he needed to leave and separate from them if only to be able not to be reminded of his wife in that way. It was too much.  
"Eva, just because the sanctuaries are abandoned doesn't mean that we're the last. Who knows there may be an entire village of humans waiting out there somewhere for you. They may even have the technology I need to get home." If Rovander had been told before that two strange creatures, one who was raised my a robot and the other from the past he would have never believed the person and asked if they had water in their brains. He might not fully understand the length of time in their 'year' but he understood that 3000 years was a long time simply judging from the reactions Llewella garnered when she had spoken.

"We make our camp here for the night," Rovander called. The spot was not only safe and secluded but surprisingly dry for this season with a stream of clean water.  
"We'll find them, I promise." Eva nodded and stood, looking much calmer before walking over to her mother robot. Llewella sighed and pulled herself up on the mushroom before wrinkling her tiny nose and getting off in a hurry. She muttered something under her breath before standing again and rubbing her arms. With a sigh she untied the purple piece of cloth from around her waist and rolled it out before pulling it over her head.

Llewella was a puzzle. She was a very intelligent young female, she had started understanding some of the words he used before she had touched the transcoder. She, just like Eva Nine had no concept of how to survive on Orbona. Yet she was proud, and she tried to be strong. She knew how to be both soft and hard. She was so… foreign the way she spoke, held herself, and moved. She was a mystery in and out of herself and Rovander just couldn't puzzle her out.

"Hey space cadet, how do we make camp?" There was silence before Llewella spoke again, a lot closer this time, "Rovander, I was referring to you." He blinked and looked down, her eyes were grey like rocks, an colour that did not exist in his people's eyes.

"Yes you, is there a plan on how to make camp or anything?"

"A plan? No. We find a place suitable to sleep in and sleep. But first we must eat." Rovander's eyes wandered to a very familiar plant. A short stubby tree reached up towards the open hole in the ceiling which allowed in moonlight. He recognized the fruit, Voxfruit. It was good and full of nutrition and lasted for a very long time. He was about to walk over when Llewella, as though sensing his thoughts, stopped him.

"Oh no, you're not moving for the rest of the night. That leg of yours needs time to heal and you need to take it easy for it to do that." He looked down at her again, she had her hands on her hips and was standing in front of him, clearly baring his way. What was it with this female?

"If you need something get me or Eva to do it," she added, Rovander sighed but sat down before speaking up, "Eva Nine can you bring me the fruit from that plant?" Eva turned one of the knotted strands slapping her in her face.

"Okay," she chirped dashing off to the tree he was pointing to. Climbing up nimbly she grabbed several of the fruits and put them in her satchel before coming down. She walked across the glade and held some of the fruit out. Rovander took the fruit placing three in his bag. He held the last two putting on on his lap and holding the other in his hands. Carefully he pulled the fruit apart. It split beautifully down the middle. The fruit's skin was a deep red and rubbery while the inside was a soft green. This was the part of the fruit that was edible. Carefully picking out one of the green sacks Rovander held the chunk of fruit in his hand before plopping it into his mouth.

"Would you like some?" he asked after swallowing, "They are quite ripe, you chose well Eva Nine." Eva Nine blushed deeply but shook her head, "I'm sorry Rovee I don't know if they're poisonous for me,"

"Good choice Eva Nine," Muthr commented as she passed, "Take a nutrient pellet and some Pow-R drink."

"what is is?" Llewella asked curiously as she looked at the fruit. "This is Voxfruit,I have eaten it many times, they are not poisonous Eva Nine." Llewella frowned and sat beside Rovander, "I'll try one," she held out her hand, "I've got nothing to lose, besides Eva's supply is only made to last her and I have no idea how long." Rovander held out the other fruit to her and she took it. Her forehead creased in concentration as she worked her fingers around it. She pulled but to no success. With a sigh Rovander took the fruit back, tore it open careful to show her how it was done before handing it back to her. She smiled at him before taking out one of the sacks and biting into it. Surprise crossed her face for a second before she chewed and swallowed. "It's good," she said in astonishment. What had she been expecting?  
Llewella finished the fruit quickly afterwards Eva watched shyly, a small bottle of blue liquid in one hand, a handfull of large horse pills in the other. She frowned and put them away before speaking up.

"Can I have some?"

"I don't see why not," Llewella said. Muthr rolled up looking carefully between Llewella and Eva, "I suppose it's alright," she murmured. Eva smiled and took a piece. She didn't take much as she had already eaten which Rovander appreciated.  
Rovander shook his head. A cool gust of wind swirled down from above and Llewella shook. She wrapped her arms around her, balancing the remains of the fruit on her knees, eyeing it uncomfortably, as though she was unsure of whether to bother to get rid of it or to huddle and be warm.  
With a sigh Rovander pulled off his bag. Silently he wondered what he was doing as he draped a blanket around her shoulders. She was so weak, even the child Eva Nine was stronger. Yet she had her own type of strength, strength of spirit and will.  
Such strange creatures these three were.

Llewella smiled as she looked up at him. Still smiling she tossed the fruit and wrapped the blanket tightly around her. Curling up she closed her eyes. Eva too had laid down, her eyes were drooping as she stared up into the sky. Mother Robot stood upright and still watching her charge. She doesn't need sleep Rovander realized, she doesn't eat or sleep. Turning he gazed at the strangers he had as companions before leaning back and closing his own eyes allowing sleep to overtake him.

Llewella's POV

_The bus trundled down the busy city street, idling along as though no one on it had anywhere important to go. This was not helping the nerves of one Llewella Cooper who was sifting nervously in her seat tapping away at her phone. Llewella was texting her father thirty five year old Steven Cooper, who was wondering why she was so late. Llewella had to comfort him at least three times that the bus was late and that no she hadn't been injured or kidnapped. Her father was such a worry wart sometimes. There was a screech of tires and a smashing sound. Llewella was suspended in the air before being thrown forward. There was a snap and all went black..._

I woke with a gasp, tears in my eyes. It was a dream, just a dream. I told myself firmly, shaking slightly from the adrenaline rush.

Still, it was hours later that she fell asleep once again.

I woke up in the morning warm and comfortable. The similar disgusting smell of the mushroom I was laying on determined that this strange adventure wasn't a dream. I was still living it. I frowned as I realized that I was curled against something warm. Blinking I sat up and gasped. Rovander. I had fallen asleep against him last night and now I was cuddled in the crook of one of his backward bending legs. I jumped backwards, dropping the blanket that had been around me. Dew covered the grass and moss of the cave we were in my hair was wet and so was the blanket I had been sleeping under. I eyed Rovander carefully, I was being ridiculous, I decided, I was known for moving in my sleep to be beside someone I liked being warm and close to someone while sleeping, I had always had a toy or a body pillow to snuggle up to when I was asleep in my home. Now I didn't have either so of course I would move to be close, that was just the way I was. With a shrug Llewella started to rummage through her bag. I eyed each item sceptically, my migraines could be terrible, but even I realized that sometimes I over packed. Shaking my head I eyed what might be useful, finally deciding that it would all be useful and it might be best to keep the items around, just in case.

When I looked up I noticed that it was beginning to get light, the sky, which had been almost black was now turning a soft indigo. As though sensing that the sky matched his eye colour Rovander shifted and sat up. Stretching into wakefulness. For a moment he busied himself with cleaning everything away and putting it back in its spot. Eva was still sleeping deeply and Muthr still sat in the same spot, as though her battery had run down. I sincerely hoped that was not the case. Taking advantage of the moment I walked over to Eva. "Eva, come on, you need to wake up," I said while gently shaking her shoulder. There was a grumble and Eva attempted to bury her head into the mushroom she was sleeping on. I sighed, she wasn't wearing a blanket but with the amount of layers she wore I wasn't surprised that she was not cold.

"I'm up," she moaned. Her braids had come partially undone during the night creating strands of hair flying everywhere. I smiled, "Eva when does Muthr get up? And while we're waiting do you want me to braid your hair again?" Eva blinked and ran her hand over her head before nodding sheepishly. I sat down on the mushroom and Eva leaned back as I untied the bands that kept her hair in place. I started with the thick three stranded braids in the back moving down to free the smaller needed braids in the front. Eva carefully took the beads out and held them.

"Is there any particular braid you want?" I asked Eva.

"Can you braid my hair the way it was before?" she asked. I nodded and began to braid her hair. Once I was done the blond locks were done up tightly and Eva looked neat and tidy once again. Eva surprised me then by running around to kneel behind me, taking my hair in her hands and beginning to braid it. I blinked in surprise at how quickly Eva finished braiding my hair. She had pulled it into a rope braid beginning above each ear and twisting down into one long braid down my back. I gently ran my fingers over the braid, blinking up at Eva in surprise. The eleven year old girl grinned, utterly pleased with herself before going to wake Muthr. I looked up to see where Rovander had gone. He was filling up one of the bottles that used to hold his alcoholic drink with water. I smiled and pulled out my well dented water bottle, copying him. He saw me but the only response was a raised eyebrow. I grinned in reply.

It was still early morning when we left the cave, Rovander, Muthr, Eva and I. I blinked and looked around. Six winged birds flew through the air in small flocks, bugs and little creatures buzzed and passed us by. One of the strange moving trees scuttled past us. I stood there, gaping at the beauty of it all.

"Oh, wow." I gasped looking around at the nature that flourished here in brilliant colours. Unlike Earth Orbona's main colours were green and blue instead of green and brown. Muthr spoke up, a tremor in her voice.  
"I… I do not understand what is this feeling?"

"You feel it too?" Eva asked, her eyes unable to focus on anything at once as she took in the wonder of Orbona's nature.

"I can't explain it," Muthr continued her eyes unable to widen, but her voice itself expressing her feelings, "it is both a mixture of wonder and fear." Rovander chuckled which almost turned into a full bellied laugh. Last second though it guttered out, but a twinkle in his purple eyes remained as he explained, "The emtion you are feeling, mother robot, is called Awestruck."

"Awestruck, yes. That describes it perfectly."

_Alright people I'm sorry that this was such an unusually short chapter but it just seemed like that was the right place to end it. Still, review to let me know what you thought._

_Princess Kassie Out._


End file.
